


Snapchat Fail?

by EvanesDust



Series: AU: FIRST MEETINGS [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 16:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16498754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanesDust/pseuds/EvanesDust
Summary: Stiles doesn’t hate going to the clinic. It’s just so boring. And with a habit of always arriving for his appointments super early, he always has a long wait. So there he is just sitting and sending some snaps to his friends when he looks up and sees the hottest guy he has ever laid eyes on. He’s trying not to stare but this man is just so beautiful. Well, you know what they say… take a picture, it lasts longer.





	Snapchat Fail?

**Author's Note:**

> based on this [tumblr post](http://sterekpornlookalikes.tumblr.com/post/116298823902/berry-muffin-insp)
> 
> what even is a 'comma'? as always all mistakes are my own...
> 
> *5/6/19 update: edited-ish lol

Stiles doesn’t hate going to the clinic. It’s just so dull. And with the habit of always arriving for his appointments super early, he still has a long wait. So there he is just sitting and sending some snaps to his friends when he looks up and sees the hottest guy that he’s has ever laid eyes on. He’s trying not to stare, but this man is just so beautiful. Well, as the saying goes… Take a picture, it lasts longer. Besides, Lydia would kill him if he didn’t give her proof.

The Hottie leans against an adjacent wall, looking at his phone. He’s distracted, so it’s the perfect opportunity to snap a pic. Stiles opens his app and tries to angle his phone, so it’s not too obvious what he’s doing. Of course, luck is also NOT on his side since, apparently, his stupid flash was on! Oh shit, abort mission! Repeat ABORT MISSION!!

He slinks in his chair covering his face while trying to make his body appear as small as possible. He can feel the heat of embarrassment etched all over his face. After a moment there’s a shift in the air, and he just knows that someone is standing in front of him. With a shuddered breath he peeks through his fingers and oh God, it’s the Hottie.

“Heeyyy…” Stiles drops his hands and looks up with a slight grimace on his face. He’s so totally about to be punched.

The Hottie is standing there, arms crossed, one eyebrow raised in question. “So.”

“My bad?”

The Hottie smirks. “Is this seat taken?” He nods down toward the seat next to Stiles.

“N-no,” Stiles shakes his head vigorously.

“I’m Derek,” The Hottie says as he takes the seat, extending his hand for Stiles to shake.

“Stiles,” he says, rubbing his clammy palms over his legs. He shakes Derek’s hand. “I’m so, _so_ sorry about that. I just—I, actually you know what,” he throws his hands in the air and shrugs his shoulders, “I got-- I got nothing. Truth be told, you are extremely handsome, and I just wanted to share your-” he gestures wildly at Derek- “well, _everything_ with my friend, Lydia, or she wouldn’t believe me.”

Derek ducks his head and chuckles, the tips of his ears turning pink. “Thank you,” he looks up, shyly, at Stiles, “you’re, uh, you’re not so bad yourself.”

Stiles looks up in wonder. “Re--, ahem, _really_?” His face scrunched in confusion.

Derek pulls his phone out, toying with it. “Yeah, I was, uh, a _little_ more subtle than you,” he says, turning the phone towards Stiles. “Decided to keep my flash off…” When he speaks, there’s a twinkle in his eyes.

Stiles takes the phone and looks down at himself. “You took _MY_ picture?”

“My friend, Erica, wanted to see a pic of the hot guy I said was in the waiting room.”

The men beam at each other. Stiles hears his name called. “May I?” he asks as he goes into Derek’s contacts. After receiving confirmation, Stiles enters his number. “Text me,” he states, handing Derek back his phone. Stiles nods at the man and then walks over to the nurse. He glances back at Derek who is still smiling at him. Following the nurse through the doors, Stiles feels his phone vibrate. He grins as he reads the new text.

_Unknown number: Hey, it’s Derek. Are you free tonight?_

**Author's Note:**

> oh god, please be gentle with me…
> 
> i've got a [tumblr](http://evanesdust.tumblr.com/)


End file.
